Imperfect
by Yoshikuni Koharu
Summary: I was born, and then I lived and died. But I didn't expect to be born again. As a jealous and greedy bitch, if I might add. I was Lani Fortes, but now, I am Marielle Monet. Still, I prefer M.M.


**I know, I wasn't able to update Sincerely, Black Intruder but I'm studying in a special section in our school! There's homework everyday, and we're far more advanced than what we should study! However, this story has been in my mind for a while so, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Akira Amano does.**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, expecting to see my white ceiling filled with glow in the dark stickers. However, instead of a green Milky Way, I saw the face of a redhead.

_What?_

"Finally!" she exclaimed. "Took you long enough to wake up!"

I sit up quickly when the fact that a person I have no idea who was in my room. Instead of talking to her, I try to find something to defend myself. Well, tried. Instead of a soft bed, my hands brushed against grass. It took me a full second to realize that I wasn't in my room. I was outside.

_Outside._

_No._

I groaned. "Why does it have to be outside?" I muttered, then hiss as the sunlight hit my skin. "It burns, it burns!" I screeched at the sun in distaste. I hate being outdoors.

"What the hell?" the redhead sneered in disgust. "I can't believe I'm gonna be replaced by this ugly and snotty girl."

I turned to her and stood up hastily. "Okay, miss," I try to be polite as possible. "Who are you and why am I here?" I asked cautiously, although my hand's actually itching to slap her in the face.

She simply looked down on me as if she's my superior, and I'm seriously gonna enjoy digging my nails on to her skin. However, her answer made my murderous intent to vanish.

"You're dead."

The first thought to come into my mind was to refuse that answer, but the fact that I am in a field outside instead of my room justifies her answer. The logical part of my brain accepted her answer, but the other parts refuse to believe that I'm dead. I just can't believe that I'm dead.

_Dead._

I died without even doing the things I wanted to. My sight turned blur as tears welled up in my eyes, but I tried to hold them in.

"How did I die?" I let out a sob, cursing myself for being a crybaby. Redhead averted her eyes away from me, but she entertained my questions.

"You died in your sleep," she replied. "I don't know how, it just happened."

This time, I was actually crying. Sudden Unexpected Death Syndrome. I never would have thought that I would be a victim. Damn it, it was just a normal day for me: going to school, doing homework, surf the Internet then sleep. But the sleep part wasn't the end, it was die.

I might have been crying for half a hour, but Redhead was patiently waiting for me to sober. I just don't want to describe the hurt I feel right now. I might just end up crying once again if I try to remember and feel it again.

I shakily and weakly stood up and gave my questions to Redhead again. "So what now? Is this heaven?" I asked, praying that this girl is an angel, although I'm starting to doubt that thought. She's too much of a bitch for that.

She sneered and crossed her arms. "Do I look like an angel to you, Lani Fortes?"

"How did you know my name?"

"You don't have to know."

I gritted my teeth in anger. Screw politeness, I just freaking died! I took a calming breath, before giving her a sugar-coated smile so sweet she'd have diabetes. "I do have to know, miss. Thank you for answering my questions, but can you at least answer that one, too?" I requested before grabbing her head with my hand. I was taller than her, so it was an easy feat for me. "Because you're like a fucking stalker and too much of a fucking bitch so please just answer my fucking questions or I'll use my bare hands to gouge out your eyes and force them down to your throat, you little shit." Damn, my mother would have died if she ever heard me say this. I rarely cuss and threaten people with gory details, but please, I just died in my sleep so piss off, haters.

She flicked my hand away and glared at me, which I returned just as ferocious. However, I realized that this time I was able to recognize her features clearly.

She looks like...

"You look like that jealous bitch with the clarinet from my favorite anime."

She comically fell down, but her glare intensified. Is it really her?

"My name is M.M., you brat!" Well that answers it.

I was gonna give a retort, but she cut me off.

"Don't you dare mess my life when you get in to my body, Lani Fortes," she growled. "Or I'll mess yours, too."

Okay...processing data...

"Are you saying that we're gonna switch lives?"

"Duh! Don't you have freaking ears?!"

"Don't you have a freaking mute button?!"

My eyes widen as her features start to change. I felt the tears coming back again as she turned to me. I was so plain, my black hair was a bit longer than hers but still short, my dark brown eyes that almost looks black and my brown skin. I always hated how I looked, but now, I think she's so beautiful.

"Don't you dare give my mom, dad, and brother a hard time."

She clicked her tongue. "As long as you won't mess anything up."

I managed to stop the tears from falling. A bitter laugh somehow escaped my lips.

"Fine."

* * *

I woke up, and the first thing that I saw was a woman. She has curly blonde hair that must've reached her back, fair skin and violet eyes.

_M.M. inherited those eyes._

"Ma petite fille..." she murmured.

I have no idea what that means, but I'm aware it's French. I'm a fan of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, so I know M.M. originated from France.

"Je vais vous appeler Marielle..." she gently said. A hand suddenly caressed my cheek, and I saw a guy with red hair smiling wistfully at me. "Marielle Monet," he said. "Quel beau nom."

I guess that's my name from now on.

Marielle Monet.

And someday, it shall be M.M.

* * *

**Too short, yes. But I'm in between schedule now, and I have to make my project!**

**Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
